


just surviving

by planetundersiege



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: M/M, Microfic, Mid-Canon, Season/Series 05, Slice of Life, Surviving, War, Wordcount: 100, spop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28656540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Kyle carefully tiptoed into the small cottage.
Relationships: Kyle/Rogelio (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	just surviving

Kyle carefully tiptoed into the small cottage he, Rogelio and Lonnie had claimed for themselves. It was in an abandoned village, one of the few houses still standing.

He made sure to not wake Lonnie who was fast asleep and looked at Rogelio. He carried a few rodents and a rabbit in a bag.

“I got us tomorrow’s breakfast.” he whispered as he sat down beside the reptilian, nuzzling his head onto his shoulder while feeling his scaly skin.

Rogelio returned a growl and kissed his head.

He hoped the war was over soon, so they could live.

In peace.


End file.
